


DeadPunk

by Superwholocked1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dead!Harry, F/M, Gen, M/M, Superhero!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwholocked1/pseuds/Superwholocked1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Liam, Niall, and Zayn bury Harry after his early passing, but they cant keep him in the ground. He seems to have some dealings with death to settle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Years time for a Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters short... two hundred and two words. I can save you time and basically Harrys dead. Short and crappy chapter:(

Niall sat with his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. It wasn’t everyday you have to sit through you best friends funeral. He knew if he walked over to the table he could see Harry’s cold corpse in his casual suit and his favorite boots laying in the coffin but e couldn’t bring him self to do it. Louis choose the outfit, he said it would be what Harry wanted. Louis had decided and arranged everything from the elaborate black and maroon décor to the time of Harry’s cremation. He prepared a long eloquent speech explaining to his deceased friend the regrets he had in there final year together and how much he wished he could change the past and just be his friend again. “Harry, I wish I could say you are and forever be my closest friend but in the months before your death I let fame tear us apart and for that I am truly sorry.” At that point the burst out crying and flung himself over Harrys body. He had to be escorted outside screaming ‘I’m sorry’ between sobs.  
When Niall looked up the coffin was being carried out side. “Good night Harry,” he whispered.


	2. The Club Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one just introducing characters

Two Months later

“Kiss me Niall,” Ellie pulled Niall close there noses brushing, “then show me whose boss”  
Never to Niall had dirty sentences like that one been a turn on. No truth is he would love to not kiss her and take a take home and watch a horror movie alone. But she was someone who held him up and that’s what he needed now.  
He leaded in a bit closer, biting her lip. She moaned letting her hands shimmy down his hips and to his belt buckle. He pulled back, “Where in a club,” he whispered.  
“That’s the fun of it Niall, “ she kissed his cheek, “Meet me in the bathroom in 5”  
“I need a drink,” he said already walking to the bar happy to get away. “I’ll take your strongest stuff.”  
“Make that a double” A voice beside him added, “On me”  
He turned to see a girl who looked totally out of place. She wore a loose marvel sweatshirt and shorts with boots that went above her knees, “And who are you supposed to be? Blind? I’ve got a girlfriend and in know way need your charity”  
“Is that so,” She said flashing her ID to the bartender, “Well its not from me its from an old friend of yours, he asked me to talk to you.”  
“None of my friends mentioned being friends with a clown”  
“Please shut up,” she said taking a shoot that was already in front of her, “He made you out to be a sweet knight in shining armor that would lay down his life for anyone, if that was ever true it isn’t any more.”  
“Well fuck you too, I have got to get going. I’m meeting my girl friend in the bathroom and were going to do the intercourse.”  
“You have fun with that, but wake up its morning” She stood up and left into the crowd.  
“Its 11:38 moron,” He said walking towards the restrooms, then he paused looking back, looking for the girl. He ran to the entrance of the club in time to see her open up the door of a car. “Who did you say our mutual friend was”  
She smiled I a devilish kind of way, “I didn’t”

Niall never went back into the club that night. Why did she have to word it like that? The last words she said in the club would have been exactly the response to the final words Niall said in the presence of Harry. Niall instead went home and dialed up the people he hadn’t talk to since the death of Harry Styles. First he dialed Liam and Zayn. Zayns went to voicemail and Liam’s number was disconnected He then tried Louis.  
“Hello Niall!”  
“Louis!” He said dilled with nervous joy. The last time he had seen this boy he was being dragged out of a funeral home.  
“Whats up?”  
“Is Harry dead?”  
The line went dead for a few seconds, “Your drinking again aren’t you Niall”  
“No Louis I swear, there was this girl and she said something and I think Harry’s not dead!”  
Niall could here a girl shouting in the background, he was sure it was not Eleanor but he recognized the voice.  
“Listen Niall, be careful what you do from now on, the media already think you’re a drunk, lousy boyfriend, you don’t need them thinking your insane too.”  
He was referring to the time Ellie got in a bar fight and blamed it on kinky bedroom activities. He didn’t know why she did but he got the Chris Brown treatment.   
“Who is that girl with you?”  
“Its El, my girlfriend,” Louis explained.  
“No its not it’s the girl from the club, and she’s arguing with someone else…” He paused, “HARRY’S IN YOUR HOUSE”


End file.
